Prince Keleseth
Prince Keleseth is the first boss of Utgarde Keep. He is the Scourge overlord of Howling Fjord and ambassador to the vrykul. He also appears in Acherus: The Ebon Hold on the second floor. He later appears as a questgiver at the Crypt of Remembrance. He is also shown in a vision for the quest , where he and three other darkfallen resurrect Archmage Arugal from the dead. He also appears briefly at the entrance to Vengeance Landing in Howling Fjord after the completion of , and his death is the objective of the quest that follows that, . # # # # Abilities Health: 192,200 HP *'Shadow Bolt': Deals 2975 to 4025 shadow damage. Has a 40 yard range and 2 second cast time. (Deals 5950 to 8050 shadow damage on Heroic.) *Raises 5 undead skeletons with 2,500 HP. They will cast Decrepify (Reduce strength by 100 and movement speed by 30%) on their target. All methods of undead CC work on them. Once they have all been killed, they will respawn. *Casts Frost Tomb. Immobilizes the target for 20 seconds and causes 400 damage per second (increasing to approximately 2000 damage per second in heroic mode). Frost Tombs have roughly 2,500 HP and can be DPSed. Mages can Blink out of the prison, and it is immune to Frost damage. Strategy ]] It is important to mind the random Frost Tomb applied to players, these can be burnt down and should be if your party is low on healing. A Frost Tomb does approximately 8000 damage which leaves most level 70’s either dead or very close to it. In addition to Frost Tombs, the prince will summon 5 skeletons which can be crowd controlled, make sure they are grouped up when they die because they will be resurrected periodically throughout the fight and it’s easier to control them if they’re in a group. If the entire group stands directly in front of the tank then the skeletons and ice blocks will stay in the same place - this means the tank can maintain aggro on skeletons with their AOE move and both the tank and melee can easily take down ice blocks without having to move. Paladin Tanks are arguably the best suited tank for this, as they can bubble out of the Frost Tomb and use specific UD killing moves like Holy wrath to easily pick up the skeleton adds. This boss is relatively easy, however should not be underestimated. Challenging shout/roar is useful when the adds spawn. Achievement Associated with the achievement. Prince Keleseth drops either a Bouquet of Red Roses or a Bouquet of Ebon Roses during the Love is in the Air celebration. Acquiring either of these bouquets will grant you the achievement. Icecrown Citadel Keleseth, along with his brother Valanar and Prince Taldaram from Ahn'kahet, have returned in Icecrown Citadel as members of the Blood Prince Council. The three princes were raised in undeath by the Lich King to avenge themselves upon their slayers and to act as bodyguards for Blood-Queen Lana'thel, the blood-queen of the San'layn. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Summoning skeletons * ;Frost Tomb * ;Death * Trivia *During the early build of Wrath of the Lich King that was playable at BlizzCon, Blizzard had not issued a loot table for Prince Keleseth. Instead, he dropped bananas which summoned chimp pets. Media Prince Keleseth (Ebon Hold).jpg Videos References External links ;Hearthstone Category:Bosses Category:Darkfallen Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:Utgarde Keep mobs